The Untold Story of Annabeth's Behavior
by Annabeth Loves Percy
Summary: This is the untold story of Annabeth when she suddenly became possesed by a love contamination for a couple of days. No one knows especially Percy how this happened and why she acted this way. Reviews are nice. and thanks for the read.


The Untold Story of Annabeth's Behavior.

Percy Jackson

As I was fifteen years old, Camp Half-Blood was my home for the time being. Summer had finally come and after being told by Chiron not to come back to camp due to the dangers, I went anyway. I missed Grover, and everything at camp. I missed everyone even Clarisse. I just wanted to be back where my heart loved to be. I sat on an old bench and watched everyone walk by the main walkway heading to their cabins. I waved to kids I knew and they waved back. The one person that I missed the most was more than who met my eye at that moment. Annabeth. She and I had been through so much together in our lives and she was probably the warmest detail in my heart. I knew I loved her but she didn't feel the same way back. I mean, I know she doesn't because theres no way a girl such as her could even like a boy like me! I was so silly and she was so mature at times. I don't think that I could have ever thought of her as a friend the way I thought of her as a girlfriend. I wanted her but it might never happen. My hopes were too high anyway… That moment when she was the person walking by on the pathway leading to the cabins, my idea of her changed. She came up to me, let me tell you me, and she sat on my lap! It caught me so off guard that I collapsed onto the extended part of the bench I hadn't been sitting on. She tumbled on top of me in incident and apologized. "No, its fine Wisegirl. But why did you sit on my lap?" I asked confused. Under her breath, she whispered something to herself that mad me shiver with joy and surprise at the same time. "Maybe I wanted to, stupid." After she had said that she snuggled into me. I was at an angle in which I couldn't get up. Yes, I said it, I could not get up. She was still on top of me on the bench! What was she doing this for? Attraction? I had that for her already so why was she doing this?

"Wisegirl, is something wrong?

"No Percy. Absolutely nothing." She said while smiling.

"Well can you get up please? You're still on top of me…" I said nice and calmly. Wolf whistles from campers were being expressed everywhere. She got up and saw my red face. "Something wrong my sweet?" She asked as she put her hand on my cheek and around my neck. "Why are you acting like this? What happened to you?" I said standing up. "I don't know Percy! I was just trying to be nice! I know you like me now, ok? I found out by my friend and don't ask me who she is! I was trying to attract you into me since I'm a negative girl." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm so negative… I mean, there's nothing special about me. You're so positive. There's so many special things about you!" She said happily.

"You're wrong Annabeth… You're amazing. You're every guys dream girl. If I had you then it would make me the happiest Half-Blood ever to walk this Earth. You have the perfect face, perfect feelings, emotions, hair, body, and the perfect tone of happiness. You are so beautiful Annabeth. So don't think that!" I tried to think real hard of the words that came out of my mouth. "Aw Percy, you really think that about me? You're so sweet…" She said dreamily. As she continued she said, "I'm sorry for acting so weird. I was trying to get to you and make you see that I like you too! I want you to be with me Percy! I've been rejecting it but I need to accept it. I need you in my life. I want you. I need you." Every word that came out of her mouth sent a tear of joy inside my heart to run down. I opened my arms to her and picked her up and gave her a huge hug. As we talked about how long we felt the way we did and why we soon started to figure out that we were mad for each other. "So does this mean were like boyfriend and girlfriend or something?" I asked. "Yes it does to me, Seaweed Brain." She teased. "I wouldn't have it any other way Wisegirl…" I teased back. After that there was one thing that came afterward. Bliss…

That night when everyone was asleep I got up, and sneaked outside to go to the beach. Halfway there I met a shadowy figure who appeared to be Silena Bauregaurd. "Hey you…" She said in a sexy tone. "Silena, leave me alone… You called me last year one time. Plus, I have a girlfriend, and she's amazing. I don't like you." I said as I told her to back off. "Don't be like that Percy. Come here." She leaped at me and took me down. I pushed her away and she caught me again and kissed me lip to lip. Finally I broke her grasp and ran back to my cabin. "Percy I swear, you're not getting away this easily!" She said in the distance. I hit the bed and asleep I went.

When I woke up, I felt the rush of warm air hit my face. As I took one step out into the day I get smacked across the face. "How dare you Persous Jackson! I thought you loved me! I thought you wanted me! I'm not taking your shit! I won't ever and you know that! Why don't you try explaining to your baby why you were smooching off to her last night?" Annabeth screamed. "Annabeth wait! You don't get it! She leaped at me and made the move! I ran away and told her to get lost. I don't like her." I said honest to the truth of our relationship. "Don't you dare let me catch you seeing any lips other than mine, your mother's and your family's on that precious face of yours! You hear? I'm your baby and you need to treat me as such! Not again Percy! Never!" She screamed and pushed me into my cabin with herself and closed the door. "My baby makes out with a slut. He wants a slut? I'll give him a slut. He wants naughty? I'll give him naughty… I'll give him his baby… I'm your baby…" She muttered to herself silently cussing. She took big steps in a sexy way over to me. I was backing up to the bed as she kept coming violently to me. She was a dirty devil! "Annabeth, this isn't like you… Why are you acting this way?" I asked ever so entirely confused. "Isn't this what you want baby? I'll make sure you won't leave me. Don't you want a naughty girlfriend? I'm only here to deliver it to you… Remember, I'm your baby." She said so dirty… Why was she acting like this? The angel was replaced with the devil. She meant sexy but it felt as if she had hurt. She pushed me on my bed and dove hungrily at me ready to touch all the skin I had. I shielded my eyes and she did everything she could to enhance disturbance in my cabin. Let's just say, my entire body was shaking when she was done with me. She kissed my lips and left.

Days went by and I found out that I was being stalked by Annabeth… I went to confront her and she said, "Hey Percy, how are you on this fine day." She kissed my cheek and rubbed up against my chest. "Oh, I'm not your baby?" I yelled angrily. It was good that we were in her empty cabin. She seemed scared and frightened as she put both of her arms around me and buried her face into my shirt. "Why are you yelling? What are you even talking about? I mean sure you're my baby… But why would I call you that? I'ts so girl and weak. Screw that. Don't yell at me!" She said irritated. Was she just playing a trick or joke on me to deliberately hurt me? She kissed my lips and said, "If you want me to be more girly around you just tell me." She was so beautiful. So what if she had played the biggest trick on him. Maybe something happened to her? Well she seemed ok for now… "No, I don't want you to change. I love you Wisegirl. Let's go." I smiled. She returned the smile with her own that spread light within the room. We took each others hands, kissed one another on the lips, and walked out of her cabin with her head on my shoulder… Bliss…

I TOLD YOU THAT IT WOULD BE STRANGE! HAHA. MAYBE ILL DO SOME MORE BUT I DOUBT IT. IF YOU REVIEW THAN I PROABLY WILL. DON'T BE MEAN SINCE I DID THIS SHORT STORY AND RUSHED IT IN ONLY 15 MINUTES! THANKS EVERYONE!


End file.
